


Jeder Abschied ist der Anfang einer Reise

by quiekemaus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Ein Fußballprofi in den Minuten nach der Auswechslung bei seinem Abschiedsspiel. (Pairing angedeutet)





	Jeder Abschied ist der Anfang einer Reise

**Author's Note:**

> Die realen Personen gehören ausschließlich sich selber und nicht mir. Nichts liegt mir ferner, als irgendjemandem zu schaden. Die Idee ist lediglich meiner Fantasie entsprungen. Ach ja, und Geld verdiene ich hiermit natürlich auch keins.

Der gellende Pfiff einer Trillerpfeife durchbrach die Geräuschkulisse des Weserstadions.  
Unwillkürlich fiel Pers Blick auf die Anzeigetafel. 'Mertesacker All-Stars' gegen die Deutsche Nationalmannschaft. Zwei zu zwei. Fünfundsiebzig Minuten und vier Sekunden.  
Die Zeit war angehalten worden, der Augenblick des Abschieds war da. Gleichermaßen gefürchtet und herbeigesehnt. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.  
Um ihn herum verharrten seine Kameraden und blickten in seine Richtung, während das Flutlicht verlosch und nur noch vereinzelte Spots den Bremer Nachthimmel erhellten.  
Mit einem geübten Griff zog Per sich die schwarz-rot-goldene Kapitänsbinde vom Arm. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten anderthalb Jahren diese Bewegung schon ausgeführt, und doch war es heute anders. Es war das letzte Mal, wie fast alles an diesem Abend. Zum letzten Mal hatte er vor dem Spiel seine Fußballschuhe geschnürt. Zum letzten Mal hatte er in der Halbzeitpause das Trikot der Nationalmannschaft angezogen, nachdem er in der ersten Hälfte noch auf der anderen Seite gespielt hatte. Und zum letzten Mal übergab er die Kapitänsbinde nun an einen jüngeren Kollegen, seinen bisherigen Stellvertreter, der nun seine Nachfolge antreten würde.  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick verließen Pers Gedanken die Gegenwart und kehrten neun Jahre zurück. Noch immer erinnerte er sich an den unbekümmerten Zwanzigjährigen, der seine erste Weltmeisterschaft gespielt und Fans wie Presse gleichermaßen begeistert hatte. Er gönnte ihm von ganzem Herzen, nun seinerseits die Mannschaft zu hoffentlich großen Erfolgen führen zu dürfen, wie es ihm selbst ein Jahr zuvor gelungen war.  
Hatte er einst gedacht, der Halbfinaleinzug bei der Weltmeisterschaft im eigenen Land sei das Größte, das er je erleben würde, so wurde er mit dem Gewinn der Weltmeisterschaft 2018 eines Besseren belehrt. Noch immer lief ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den gesamten Körper, wenn er an den Augenblick dachte, in dem er den goldenen Pokal ehrfürchtig in die Hände nahm, während seine Kollegen, das Publikum und wahrscheinlich eine gesamte Nation sich im Freudentaumel befanden.  
  
Die Stimme des Stadionsprechers, der seine Auswechselung ankündigte, holte Per in das hier und jetzt zurück. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, verfiel allmählich in einen leichten Laufschritt, während er die Arme in die Luft streckte und den Zuschauern auf den Tribünen zuklatschte. Er vernahm die unzähligen Blitze der Fotoapparate, die wehenden Fahnen und Banner.  
Begleitet von 'Merte'-Fangesängen begann er seine Ehrenrunde, blieb immer wieder stehen, um den Fotografen die Gelegenheit zu geben, seinen Abtritt von der Fußballbühne bildlich festzuhalten.  
Auf der Haupttribüne entdeckte er seine Familie. Trotz der Entfernung war ihm, als würde er Tränen in den Augen seiner Mutter aufblitzen sehen und auch sein Vater und die beiden Brüder wirkten inmitten allen Jubels mehr als ergriffen.  
Auch vor der Ostkurve verharrte er lange, blickte in bekannten und unbekannte Gesichter, in denen sich Freude und Wehmut zugleich widerspiegelte. Ein letztes Mal verbeugte sich Per vor ihnen, deutete eine La-Ola-Welle an, in die sofort das gesamte Stadion mit einstimmte und ihm so die letzte fußballerische Ehre erwies.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich von der Fankurve. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nur noch wenige Meter zurückzulegen hatte, bis sich seine letzte Stadionrunde dem Ende neigte. Abrupt blieb er stehen und schloss die Augen. Noch einmal sog er die unverkennbaren Geräusche, die ihn im Laufe seiner Profikarriere mehr als fünfzehn Jahre lang begleitet hatten, in sich auf. Dann, als er sich sicher war, dass ihn der Schwermut nicht zu übermannen drohte, warf er einen faszinierten Blick ins weite Rund der Arena.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit waren die Spieler, die zuvor noch auf dem Platz gestanden hatten, ins Seitenaus getreten, sodass der blonde Innenverteidiger jeden einzelnen von ihnen nochmals umarmen, sich bei ihm bedanken und verabschieden konnte. Mit Vielen verbanden ihn langjährige Freundschaften. Er schätzte sich glücklich, sie alle kennengelernt zu haben. Zuletzt gelangte er zu den Bänken der Trainer und Auswechselspieler. Auch hier nahm er sich die Zeit, für alle ein von einer Umarmung begleitetes freundliches Wort zu finden.  
  
Und dann richtete sich sein Blick auf den Mann, der ganz am Ende der Bank stand und ein wenig verloren wirkte neben all den übrigen Fußballern, die dem Wahl-Bremer letztmalig anerkennend auf die Schulter klopften, und anders als er wenige Stunden später wieder in ihren gewohnten Alltag zurückkehren würden. Per wusste, dass der Kleinere ihn seit Beginn der zweiten Halbzeit nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen gelassen hatte, nachdem er selbst die ersten fünfundvierzig Minuten noch einmal wie in alten Zeiten an seiner Seite auf dem Rasen stehen durfte. Er selbst war bereits vier Jahre zuvor von der Fußballbühne verschwunden, wenngleich sein Abschied weitaus stiller ausgefallen war, als das, was er hier und heute erlebte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen trat Per auf ihn zu und blickte ihm sekundenlang einfach nur in die grünen Augen, in denen er schon so oft versunken war. Er konnte gar nicht genau sagen, wann es ihm erstmals aufgefallen war, dass die Vertrautheit, die sich zwischen ihnen auf dem Fußballplatz, aber auch privat entwickelt hatte, nicht nur auf reiner Freundschaft beruhte, doch das erschien ihm in diesem Moment auch unwichtig.  
Etwas zögerlich ließ der großgewachsene Innenverteidiger seine Arme um den Körper seines kleineren Gegenüber gleiten, wohl wissend, dass zahlreiche Blicke und Kameras auf sie gerichtet waren, jederzeit bereit, sämtliche Gefühlsregungen für alle Ewigkeit festzuhalten. Trotzdem fiel diese Umarmung ungleich länger und fester aus, als alle mit den übrigen Mitspielern ausgetauschten. Mit geschlossenen Augen sog Per den vertrauten Duft des Älteren ein, streichelte ihm für Außenstehende kaum merklich über den Rücken und spürte gleichzeitig seinen warmen Atem an seinem Ohr, bevor er die leisen Worte vernahm: „Danke für das letzte gemeinsame Spiel, mein Großer. Jetzt beginnt für uns ein neues Leben.“  
  
Nur ungern lösten die zwei Männer sich aus ihrer Umarmung und jeder von ihnen wünschte sich einmal mehr insgeheim, dass sich die Welt, vor allem um einige ihrer jüngerer Kollegen willen, endlich von dem ungeschriebenen Gesetz, nach dem es keine schwulen Fußballer gab, zu lösen vermochte. Zwar war es in den vergangenen Jahren besser geworden und vereinzelte Spieler fassten Jahre nach Beendigung ihrer aktiven Laufbahn den Entschluss, ihre Homosexualität öffentlich bekanntzugeben, wenngleich selbst dies jedes Mal argwöhnisch von der Öffentlichkeit beäugt wurde.  
  
Doch das Versteckspiel der vergangenen Jahre waren die beiden Männer nicht länger bereit mitzumachen. Und so setzte Per seinen Weg fort, verharrte noch einmal, um mit der Hand einen letzten Gruß an die anwesenden Fans anzudeuten, bevor er den Arm nach seinem Freund ausstreckte und ihn erneut in eine Umarmung zog, der ein kurzer, aber für alle sichtbarer Kuss folgte. Die Reaktionen der Umstehenden ignorierend, drehte er sich anschließend mit ihm gemeinsam um und verschwand in die Katakomben des Weserstadions, wissend, dass auch für sie beide endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem sie sich nicht mehr verstecken mussten.


End file.
